Yellow
by Pale Winter
Summary: An innocent field of flowers has met its match. A determined, grumpy hanyou. InuxKag


_**Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow**_

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_He loves you…he loves you not…he loves you…he loves you not?!'_

Kagome shot an icy glare at the plucked stem. A messy pile of petals littered her lap, blending her pleated green skirt in with the field of yellow daisies. With a muffled whine of angered frustration Kagome dusted her lap and stood. Her bright chocolate eyes shot a final glare at the used pile of stems. She stomped on the pile once with an indignant huff and stalked away.

'_Even the flowers are out to get me today. How can every single one end in not!'_

-------------------------

Inuyasha watched with confused wonderment from his perch in the Goshinboku. Kagome had plucked the petals off at least ten flowers, and stormed off. With a perplexed shake of his head he muttered, "Crazy wench…"

-------------------------

"Shippou, where's Inuyasha?"

It was already night fall and she had yet to catch sight of her surly protector since early that same morning. Shippou munched happily on his portioned sticks of strawberry pocky, mumbling an incoherent answer.

"What was that?"

"I said Inuyasha's been counting flowers all day." his unconcerned response only perturbed her further. With a weary sideways glance and quick fingers that plucked the metallic wrapper away from crying fingers, Kagome sighed,

"No more pocky."

-------------------------

The young girl from the future rolled over lazily in the light warmth of the pink dawn. She yawned sleepily and stretched before snuggling down once more. Her eyes remained contently closed, resistant to the call of the day's duties. Her cheek brushed against something silky. She shuffled again. Suddenly she was pushed roughly to her right by strong hands.

"For fuck's sake, watch it!" Inuyasha's rough command made her eyes snap open in attention.

"Wha-…what?" she mumbled in a daze.

The rest of the hut's occupants stirred awake at the loud outburst. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He didn't mean to yell. But he had been guarding the fucking thing all night.

'_Damn wench almost crushed the bastard!'_

Kagome sat up from her sleeping bag and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. Inuyasha fidgeted, his fingers playing with the hilt of tetsusaiga. Thin lines of worry creased his sun-bronzed face.

"Inuyasha…" Sango groaned from the corner, "no yelling until the sun's up…" with a delicate snort her breathing fell heavy once more.

"Keh."

Inuyasha huffed and stood. With an annoyed frown he stomped out of the hut. Kagome watched him perplexed. Her sleepy state made everything move drowsily slow, and her brain was at the operating speed of a snail. With a sigh, Kagome rolled her shoulders and fell back on her pillow to salvage another hour of sleep. She rolled onto her side and blinked dazedly at the strange yellow _something_ on her pillow. Her eyes crossed as she stared at it. Slowly it dawned on her just exactly what was lying so innocently by her cheek. Kagome jerked up suddenly, then swallowed a frightened squeak as she dove to protect the delicate flower.

With wide, sleep cleared eyes Kagome gingerly picked up the daisy. She bit her lip to suppress the silly grin that threatened to break through. With her index finger, she slowly counted the petals on the flower.

-------------------------

Inuyasha grumbled from his spot on the roof. The morning was chilly and he was grumpy. It had taken all night and he wanted a nap.

'_Fucking field is stupid. How can every single flower have an even numbers of fucking petals! Stupid wench…'_

With a yawn that popped his jaw Inuyasha pillowed his arms behind his head. The barest hint of a grin perked his lips.

-------------------------

A small field lay desecrated beyond the ancient tree near the well.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I wish.

It just popped into my head and I couldn't resist. Hope you liked it!

Yellow, by Coldplay


End file.
